


The Assorted Adventures of Taako Taaco on the Starblaster

by ix_tab



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Nerd ass jean wearin dude dates way above his paygrade, Sibling Bonding, spoilers for stolen century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: Taako makes friends like he does anything else in life. With style, with socially questionable grace and with maybe some magic.





	1. Taako and Barry Bluejeans

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Taako's relationships with the crew of the Starblaster. I'm interested to see how Stolen Century Taako differs from regular campaign Taako, and this is me giving it my spin

Taako isn’t the sort of brother who would salt his sister’s game.

That sort of thing is for chumps and creepos who think their sisters' can’t take care of themselves. 

Taako has seen Lup do a backflip, land on her face and cast fireball, dissolving her enemies while still prone.

 

She’s got this.

 

But it doesn’t mean that there aren’t the tugs of jealousy when he sees Lup seek out Barry’s company. They’ve started to have injokes and Taako is ok with this, he swears. And its not that Barry tries to exclude him. In fact, Taako is a little it charmed by Barry’s earnestness in trying to befriend him.

He remains aloof but you know. That’s how Taako does.

 

Lup keeps ruffling Barry’s hair and calling him a geek, so Taako knows this isn’t a passing fancy.

It’s kind of cute, Taako admits to himself. And no matter what, Lup being happy is his number one goal.

That and getting himself just immensely rich. Two sensible, healthy goals.

 

In the end, Taako can’t bring himself to give Barry his ‘blessings’ or whatever the fuck weirdo stuff folk expect from family members dating.

But he brings Barry and Lup breakfast in bed one day, in Barry’s quarters. Barry blushes, Lup cackles, and high fives Taako.

And then Barry grins a little, because Taako is wearing a bright blue denim apron. 

 

“Eat your eggs, lovebirds, we’re going out there to commune with ferrets in half an hour!” Taako yells merrily, and slams the door of the quarters closed, dislodging one of Barry’s framed posters on his nerd ass decorated walls.

 

It crashes to the ground, and Taako grins. That’s how Taako does.


	2. Taako and Magnus 'The Hammer' Burnsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako helps Magnus move through grief, the only way he knows how. With heated epoxy and rhinestones.
> 
> (set after ep 1 of stolen century. no ep 2 spoilers)

After the loss of the animal plane, there’s a lot of motion aboard the ship.

In between ship meetings, frantic discussions and garbled 3am theories drawn on the whiteboard with permanent marker, there isn’t much room for anyone to have some downtime.

But Taako watches, he always does, and Magnus, as soon as he’s not been spoken to, just seems to slump, fold inwards on himself.

And that’s not the Magnus Taako’s come to know.

That’s not the Magnus who gets Lup to test her fire ball accuracy by tying him to a board and outlining him in fire. 

That’s not the Magnus who died shielding bear cubs with his body and headbutting minions of the Hunger.

 

There are two options here.

One, bodysnatchers. Taako is always ready to consider bodysnatchers, doppelgangers, metamorphs, shapeshifters and quantum leapers of all all flavours. 

But if he thinks about it, he’d probably sense that level of magical change. 

 

So its two, mild depression.

 _Magnus, my dude,_  Taako thinks to himself, _your ol buddy T to the double A to the K O can deal with any heat rating of depression_.

 

He catches Magnus staring at the void, face brushing against the cool glass, gazing unblinking out there.

 

“Pretty fucked up, right?” Taako says, and Magnus looks at him, unreadable for a second, and then breaks into a small smile that isn’t really anything do to with laughter.

 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Magnus says and then falls silent. Taako looks him over again, eyes falling on the unadorned back of Magnus’ red Institute jacket.

 

“Okay. Alright. I’ve got a plan, and you can say no, probably. But you seem sorta miserable, and everyone needs you to be back at top stupid throwing yourself into the grinder mode, not sad sack,” Taako launches blithely into his motivational speech. He and Lup saw lots of these in the sports scrolls they used to browse. you start with the insults and then build them up.

 

Magnus just looks a bit sadder.

 

“Anyhoo, here’s my genius plan. You come back to my room and I bedazzle the fuck out of your jacket. I’m gonna make you the shiniest object this side of the light of creation,” Taako finishes off with jazz hands, because all plans need a little pizzazz.

 

Magnus looks sad still, but quirks his mouth a little. No person in existence is completely immune to the power of jazz hands.

 

“Taako, I appreciate it, I do. It means a lot. But...I just keep thinking about those bears. I don’t want to sit here and be miserable, but. Fuck!’ And Magnus pounds a meaty fist against the glass.

There’s a dull thump, and some purpling on his fingers because space ready glass is much more impressive then even Magnus’ hands.

Taako thinks again. Who knows how long they have together? And, he’s already thought about it, but how many more people like the bears will they lose? None? Thousands? He’s not a fortune teller, dammit, he’s a chef with a great fashion sense and iffy ethics.

 

“Look, Mags. Maggie. Magnus Magoo. We all hate losing bears. Losing bears is a fact of life but it’s always sad. Would it help if I bedazzled a bear on your jacket? Then you’d always have one with you to remember!” Taako is kind of clutching at straws here, but dammit, he committed to this cheer up Magnus idea and he’s going to give it at least another minute before cutting and running.

 

Magnus grins for real at that, and Taako feels something unloosen in his chest. Dammit. It was supposed to be that he only cared for real about Lup’s wellbeing, but now he’s gone and invested some care in this chucklefuck.

 

“Actually, yeah. Yeah it would. Make me a glitter bear, Taako,” Magnus says, and Taako tries to maintain an air of aloofness that is immediately lost when they get back to his quarters and he has his glue gun.


End file.
